Collision Course
by arismommy11
Summary: Started as a one shot. But making into a multi chapter. Leonard was involved in a car accident and how will Penny cope with a badly injured Leonard set in between season 11 and 12.
1. chapter 1

**This was a one shot and a cliffhanger for my One Shot stories. But QueenAlice467 had an awesome idea to make a seperate story line so I am. Thank you! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Penny just arrived home noticing everything was dark. She frowned because Leonard was always hime before she was. She turned on the lights and saw their apartment was the same as it was this morning. Penny frowned as she put her things down and her keys in the bowl. She took out her phone and there were no missed calls or text messages. It was unlike Leonard not to say anything unless he was so caught up in his work. But she remembered him saying to her that he was going to get out early so he would have dinner ready when she got home. So she was really confused as she sat at her desk and tried to call Leonard.

She sat there and waited. His phone must have been dead because she got his voice mail. "This is Leonard Hofstadter, I can not answer the phone right now. Leave a message."

So she left a message, "Hey sweetie, I don't know what is going on. This unlike you to have your phone dead or turned off. Call me when you can. Love you."

She could not help but worry

Forty-five minutes earlier

Leonard was talking to his grad students about what to prepare for the following week and then dismissed them. He looked at his watch and smiled. Leonard packed up his things so he could go to the grocery store to buy some food to make a special dinner for Penny. It was their usually date night, but he wanted to do something different. It was their first week back from Italy and soemhow in a good way their relationship changed and they felt closer with each other. Another plus Amy and Sheldon were still on their honeymoon so no interruptions from them. Plus he wanted to be selfish and be completely alone with Penny so he told Howard and Raj if they came over for any reason he would disown them as friends.

Leonard smiled as he could not wait to see his wifes face as he surprised her tonight. He locked up his lab and went to his car.

Leonard was pulling out of the University onto the road. Next thing he knew he saw a car only inches a way and no time to react. He heard the big crunch and his world turn black.

Now

Penny called Raj and Howard and no answer from them either. She called Bernadette and she had no clue why Howard did not answer his phone either.

Penny was about to call Stewart when The Pasadena Police Department phone number flash across her screen. Her heart felt like it was going to drop as she answered with a shaky voice, "Hello?"

"Mrs Hofstadter?" A male officer asked

"Ummm this is her." She could feel tears form in her eyes.

"Yes this is officer John Daniels of the Pasadena Police Department, your husband Leonard Hofstadter was in an automobile accident." He could hear this mans wife cry.

Penny felt like she lost her breath. She would never thought this thing would never happen. "Oh my gosh..." Were the only words out of her mouth as she started to cry and felt sick to her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own TBBT. Love Lenny stories. My favorite couple then Howard and Bernadette.**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Mrs. Hofstadter...your husband is alert and conscious. His phone was crushed in the accident and asked me to call you. The ambulance has not left yet if you would like to talk to him." The officer was hoping that would calm her down some.

Penny wiped her eyes, "Yes please...I need to hear his voice." She sighed feeling releved he was at least alive and conscious.

She heard the the officer talk to Leonard, and then did not hear anything for a second.

Then heard a breath and with a weak voice, "Hey you...I think our date night have to be moved to the hospital..." He lightly chuckled

Penny could not believe he was trying to be funny after what happened as she started to cry again. "You scared me you jackass!"

Leonard just wanted to go home and hold his wife. "Okay Im still not funny. Penny, I'm sorry...I love you. Just meet me at the hospital and we will talk there okay..." He took a deep breath as the EMTs and the police officer waited for him to the call to end.

Penny was trying to control her emotions but she never felt this much fear in her life. "Okay...and I love you too."

Then the police officer took back the phone and gave Penny what hospital he was headed to. Then she got up, went to her bedroom and changed into some more comfotable clothes and shoes since she was going to be sitting at the hosptial for awhile. Before she walked out of the hosptial her phone rang. She answered since it was Bernadette.

"Oh Penny, Howard just told me what happened... Howard said he was hurt but alive and talking. Are you okay?" Her friend sounded frantic.

"Yeah I will be okay once I see him. I will updated you guys soon as I can." Penny wanted to tell her everything but wanted to get to Leonard. So theu said t heir goodbyes and she ran to her car.

After fighting to get through the traffic she finally arrived at the hospital. Penny could not park any faster and run into the E.R.

Penny went to the desk asking for Leonard, and thankfully the police officer was still there and took her to Leonard's E.R. room. She thanked him as she quietly entered. Leoanrd squinted since he had no glasses on. Did not help the light was dim due to him having a splitting headace. "Penny is that you?"

Penny could not hold back and hurried to his side and clung to him. Leonard did the same but only could use his right arm to hold her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy it. I dont own TBBT. I can see Leonard still acting like himself after being injured this bad so that way Penny would not worry so much.**

 **Chapter 3**

Penny did not want to let go as she cried into Leonard's shoulder. Leonard just squeezed her tighter. Until the nurse interupted them. "Excuse me, but Dr. Hofstadter we need to get you ready for xrays and a CT scan"

Penny leaned up a little and kissed his cheek. She finally noticed his whole face bruised and cut as she sat up and turned to the nurse, "Why a CT scan?" She felt very lost and confused as she watched the nurse pull a wheelchair in.

"Well he informed us he blacked out after the wreck happened and now has had a constant headache since he came to." The nurse came over to Leonard to assist him to the wheelchair.

Penny looked back down at Leonard. Leonard squinted to try to make out her face. "I bet if I could see you I would tell you not to give me that look. And you better not tell Sheldon because you know once he finds out he will come here the first flight back. He would probably leave Amy on their honeymoon alone." He gave her a grin as Penny rolled her eyes. "Yep you diffently rolled your eyes, because heard them roll hard."

Penny shook her head, "At least you are still trying to have a sense of humor. Because you look like shit..." Leonard could not help but laugh. Penny smiled, "Here sweetie the nurse and I will help you get up to the wheelchair."

Leonard winced in pain as his mwife and nurse assisted him. "Careful of my left arm, feels like it is on fire."

Once Penny and the nurse got him to the wheelchair, Penny decided to stay in the room to call their insurance company.It was going to be awhile until Leonard was back. As the phone call ended, she heard a knock. Penny looked up and saw Officer Daniels, "Come on in."

He walked in slowly and pulled up a chair next to Penny and gave her a serious look . "I know you this all still a shock to you but I have the pictures from the accident. They are copies for your insurance company. Well let me get to the point... Um I try my hardest to not to take my work personally but sometimes you meet the right people in your life and have these connection... Your husband has been one of those people. Well I was lucky enough I was just feet away from the accident. After you see these pictures lets just say he is very lucky to be alive."

Penny could not help but touch Office Daniels hand as she felt gracious he was so close to her husband and probably the one who saved him. "Thank you so much for what you have done." He nodded his head towards Penny and handed her a folder. Penny took it and slowly opened it. Her hand went over her mouth as shock hit her. The pictures where terrifying. A big red pickup was slammed completly against Leonard's driver side. The next picture the truck was removed and the car almost look liked the was barley a driver side left. That is when Penny closed the folder, and ran to the nearest restroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I know this is my fourth chapter for this story already. I had to get one last one for the day. This chapter really got to me. When Penny is feeling heart broken she really shows a lot of emotions and can not hide. I** **will probably resume my one shorts after Thursday since I am now doing this story. Which I am having fun doing. And yes Sheldon will find out. This is set between Season 11 and 12 and set in my story line of One Shots and Big Bang Leonard and Penny. This is after their honeymoon in Italy and before Penny gets pregnant. I like to stay with everything in the same plot. Like I said before I hope they focus more on Lenny and Howard and Bernadette next season. And poor Raj. But Lenny will always be my favorite. Well enjoy the chapter.** **Longest one yet.**

 **Chapter 4:**

Penny had exited the restroom after being sick to her stomach. Officer Daniels had been right, Leonard was very lucky to be alive. She walked back into his ER room and seeing she was alone once again. Penny sighed as she sat down in the chair, pulled her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them and closed her eyes. Today went from being a great day and full excitment to down right sucked. Only words for right now.

Penny opened her eyes as she heard her cell phone go off. She leaned over and put it in her hands. Penny swiped it open to see it was from Bernadette. So she opened the message. **'Hey we did not want to call. Just checking in. Called Amy, she wont tell Sheldon. She will let you do that. She said if you need to talk she is there for you. As for the rest of us. You need anything just let any of us know. We love you two.'** Penny felt tears form in her eyes what felt like the hundreth time this evening. She was so lucky to have her friends in her life, more than ever right now. So she decided to text Bernadette back. **'Hey, I will call Amy soon. Will wait to tell Sheldon until I talk to Leonard. He is getting xrays and CT Scans right now. Don't know how much longer we will be here. Might be here a day or two. Will keep you updated. I could ask one favor though.'** Penny sent the message and waited for a response.

Not even five seconds later her phone went off again, **'Anything.'** Bernadette might be savage sometimes, but she was truley a great friend.

Penny responded back, **'Could you go to our apartment, I don't mind the guys going with you. Or you just get alone time away from the kids, but I need a few things. Here I will call you.'** Penny waited a minute before calling Bernadette.

"What do you need?" Was the first thing out of Bernadette's mouth.

Penny voice was all shacky, "I would do it myself, but I don't want to leave Leonard... Bernadette...I could have lost him today..." That is when Penny lost it again.

Bernadette just stayed on the phone, herself crying. She could not imagian what Penny was going through. It broke her heart that Penny was all alone at the hospital and she could not even give her a hug right now. "Oh Penny..." Bernadette composed herself so she could finish talking to Penny. "Look Howard and I can go to the apartment right now since we emergancy keys to your apartment complex and your place. Just name it we will get it. Raj has already volenteered to watch the kids."

Penny slowly took a deep breath. "Thank you guys so much. It means alot. Ummm I rather you go into our bedroom, because there are some items I don't want Howard to see...You will see... Dont ask questions..." Penny about laughed about what Bernadette would find in their nightstand. "Anyways on the rightside table you will find an extra pair of Leonard's glasses and his ipad. The charger is on top. And the left side just grab my charger. But I might need extra clothes. A bag is in our closet. I just want some comfortable clothes."

Bernadette told her she would do what she asked and would stop at a fast food restaurant so Penny could eat something. Penny tried to agrue she was not hungry but Bernadette told her she was full of malarkey and that she was going to eat.

Penny let her go when she heard a very loopy Leonard talk to the nurse. The nurse looked like she was going to burst put laughing as she wheeled in Leonard. Penny was about to do the same when Leonard saw her, "Heeeeyyyy! There's my pretty lady..." Then he looked up at the nurse. "You see that woman... She is the best... She is perfect... I loved her way before she loved me..."

"Oh Lord!" Penny could not help but roll her eyes. Leonard was actually kinda cute all loopy.

The nurse shook her head and looked towards Penny, who was now helping the nurse get Leonard back to the bed. "Mrs. Hofstadter since the doctor order some pain killers and they kicked in all he has been talking is about you... That man has it bad..." Then winked at Penny.

Penny blushed knowing her husband was very high off the pain killers. But more or so he would not shut up about the two of them in front of these nurses. "I guess he does. Still nerdy cute when he is all drugged up." Penny smiled back at the nurse as the nurse gave Penny a small chuckle.

The nurse told her the doctor would be in soon and the left. Then looked down at Leonard who was giving her a cheesy grin. She came back over to him and sat next to him in the chair and took his hand. "You know the nurse is gone...shhhh you can come snuggle up next to me and we won't get in trouble..." Leonard could not help but flirt hard with his wife.

Penny told him no but Leonard would not give up. "Pleeaassee Peeeennny! Just until I fall asleep. I want to hold my wife." Leonard had now a sad look on his face

Penny bit her bottom lip trying from smiling and crying again, "Damnit Leonard, okay fine." Penny then got up and took off her flip flops, and crawled next to her husband. He then wrapped his right arm around her again as Penny laid her side. She started to play with his hair, which in no time put Leonard asleep. Penny just laid there and watched him sleep. If a nurse walked in right now and told her she had to move, Penny would make sure she stand her ground because right there she could not move away from her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5. Hopefully everyone likes it. I dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 5**

As Penny laid there while Leonard slept. About twenty minutes later the nurse informed her the doctor would be in another twenty minutes with the results.

She called Amy and Author but neither one answered so she left messages. But when she called her parents they offered to help if she needed them. The only other person she held off calling was Beverly.

Penny was about to put her phone on the side table when her phone went off and it was Bernadette texting her. Penny opened the messase, **'Hey we are here in the waiting room of the ER.'** Penny sat up slowly not to disturb Leonard and pit her shoes back on and walked out the the waiting area. She saw them sitting down watching whatever was on tv, holding hands. Penny came next to them and tapped Bernadette on the shoulder.

Bernadette turned her head as did Howard. No words were spoken as they got up and immediately hugged Penny. As they pulled away Bernadette told her everything was in her bag and that she never wants to look inside Leonard's night stand again and never will ask about their sex life. Which Howard now knew why he could not enter their bedroom. Howard than gave Penny some food, and about that time the nurse came out and told Penny the doctor had the teat results. Her friends gave her one last hug and asked her to keep them informed.

Penny walked back with the nurse and saw the doctor talking to a very groggy Leonard. That is when he noticed Penny and smiled. Penny opened her bag and pulled out Leonard's extra glasses and walked over and gently put them on his face, "There you go sweetie now you won't be so blind." Then leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Leonard moaned into her kiss and when Penny leaned away and stood in front of him. "Yep that is a lot better, now I can fully see my hot wife." Penny lowered an eyebrow at him which Leonard gave her two thumbs and a cheesy grin.

The doctor watched these two and could not help but noticed the love between the two. He then cleared his throat. And they both looked at him. "Please Mrs. Hofstadter take a seat." Penny grabbed the chair and pulled it next to Leonard and took his right hand. The doctor got up and grabbed the xrays and looked at the couple. "Okay before I show you the xrays I want to let you know the CT Scan came back clear. Just a mild concussion so that would explain your mirgraine from whiplash. But the first xray I have is of your left arm," He stood up and brought it up to a light and pointed where it was fractured, "Your elbow has a hairline fracture but as we come down to your forearm is an ulna fracture. You will need surgery to place with pins and screws to hold the ulna in place." The bone was not a clean break and now Leonard now knew why his arm felt like it was on fire. "Then we come to the next xray." It was one of of his left foot which several bones looked like they were shattered. Which also required surgery. Then showed the last one of his rib cage which had been damaged that it need repaired. The the doctor requested an ultra sound to see if there was any internal bleeding because Leonard was complaining of lower abdominal pain. And to make sure if there no more damage Leonard had to go for an MRI.

The whole time Leonard kept eyeing Penny and noticed the whole time she was biting her lip and tears where forming. The doctor then told him before the nurse came back to retrieve him, that he had already called up to the OR for surgery and already had a room set up for him. Once the doctor left, Leonard reached over to his wife and pulled her into the bed with him, which she did willingly. She tucked her head into his side. He felt her trying not to cry, with what strength he had left he held her tight. "Hey I will be okay... I promise... I have you to take care of me and give me sponge baths..."

Penny lifted her head and frowned at him as he displayed a cheesy grin. " Yeah you will enjoy that to much...you might be a nerd but you are all man. Anything sexual and you perk right up."

Leonard then pulled her closer tonhis face, "As long it is with you." Then kissed her lips. Penny then returned the favor.

After a while, the nurse gathered Leonard as Penny took a walk and found herself at the cafeteria. She sat down and tried to eat the food that Bernadette gave her but she was still emotionally sick to her stomach. Penny closed her eyes as her head feel into her hands. She wanted to cry but no tears where left. So she got up and went up to the OR and waited for Leonard to make his way up. She found one of the nurse to let her know who she was. The nurse took down her name and let Penny know that once Leonard made it up, ge would go straight to surgery. Penny went to the waiting room and noticed it was eight in the evening. She had been at the hosptial for two hours. It felt like everything just hit her at once and felt exhausted. She curled up in a chair and watched whatever was on the tv. Penny just wished her and Leonard couild have a redo today and both called into work, then maybe Leonard would not be going through this and she would not feel so lost and hurt. She then grabbed her phone and called Raj.

"Hello Penny, is everything okay? Is Leonard okay?" Raj sounded very concerned.

Penny held her stomach tighten. "Raj...no I'm not okay...Leonard is going into surgery after his ultra sound and MRI...I just dont want to be alone... I would call Bernadette but she has already done enough plus her and Howard have the babies to take care of. Could you come here... I just can't be alone right now. Just until Leonard is out oof surgery..." Penny was wrong before, the tears were back. She was sure she looked like a mess, but at this point she could care less. Her main concern was her husband.

"Of course, anything for you and Leonard." Raj was already getting in his car and once Penny hung up, he was leaving Howard and Bernadette's drive way.

Once he arrived and found Penny she was asleep in a big chair and face was stained with mascara. Raj went to the nurses station and requested a pillow and a blanket for his friend. Once he got the items he did not even wake her, Raj slowly slid the pillow under her head amd covered her with a blanket. He then sat across from her and texted Bernadette, Howard, and Amy. He informed them whatever was going on with Leonard that someone was at Penny's side. He felt thay Penny could not do this alone right now until they knew more information. Then he turned his attention to the telvison but kept looking over at his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6. Penny has some answers. And maybe she will be able to feel like she is not having a break down. I dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 6**

Penny had woken up feeling disoriented and sat up and heard Raj, "Well hello sunshine." She turned to Raj shaking her head trying to hard not to smile. "Oh come on don't hide smile from me." So Penny smiled for Raj. Then he got up and sat on the arm of Penny's chair and gave her a side hug. "See there you go. Now do you feel a little better?"

Penny looked at him and nodded as Raj gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah a little, but I tell you I have no words how I actually feel. Raj this is not me at all..." Then she lowered her head. Raj then slid next to the chair next to Penny, he took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling. He then turned towards Penny and placed a hand on her shoulder. Penny looked over to him with a very sad look.

Raj could not help but to match her look. "Penny... I do not have a clue how you are feeling and I am sorry. But I came when you needed me because I am your friend. You and Leonard took me in when I needed a place to stay. You two have done so much for myself and well all of us. Neither one of you deserve this." Raj squeezed her shoulder as Penny nudged him.

Penny have him a small grin, "Thank you Raj. It means alot even though you can be a selfish jerk sometimes, but I am glad to call you my friend." Penny watched Raj get up and he took her hands and pulled her up and gave her a hug. Penny only could hug him back.

Penny released him after a short second. but as soon as she did a doctor walked through the double doors, "Mrs Hofstadter?" She called out and Penny waved her over. The doctor came over, "Hello Mrs. Hofstadter, I am Doctor Watkins, I was your husbands surgeon, please take a seat."

Doctor Watkins sat down as did Penny. Raj excused himself to get him and Penny some coffees and soemthing to eat. "Please Doctor Watkins call me Penny."

The doctor nodded and then continued, "Well Penny the surgery to his arm was quiet easy by adding some pins and needles once we placed it back in its location. His elbow was just a hairline fracture so that will heal on its own. His left foot took some time to repair though, but with some therapy he will be walking on it in no time. As for the left side of his rib cage it took a little more damage than the xray showed and that is why we had an MRI done. It is repaired now, but did leave a hole in his lungs which caused some internal bleeding. He lost quiet a bit of blood, but once we had it under control he was fine and was repaired. He was very lucky we got to him because his lung was about to collapse. He had some lower abdominal internal bleeding also but we got that under control also. I know this is a lot to take in but he is on his way to recovering. I requested to play it safe for the next forty-eight hours he will be on a ventilator since he had damage to the lungs and has a history of asthma. So he will be moved to Intensive Care Unit for the next two days or until he shows improvment. He won't wake up until the general anesthesiawears off, but ince he does wake up remiind him he has a ventilator and he can communicate by writing. Do you any questions?" Doctor Watkins starred at Mrs. Hofstadter and saw that look many times and her heart ached for this woman.

Penny just sat there in shock. Just hours ago her husband was trying his best well just to being Leonard. This was not suppose to happen. They should be in bed right now making love or having fantsy roll play night, either one she would have not cared because theywould be laughing and having fun with each other. Not stuck in a hosptial. She finally looked at the doctor trying to ask the right question. "Ummm, yeah he was acting normal just five hours ago... And now..." She was lost for words.

The doctor took a deep breath, "Yes that is true for a lot of a patient's but can turn into a tramatic event quickly. Like I said your husband is very lucky he got to us so quickly and the ER doctor was on top of things."

Penny thanked the doctor but was so weak she could not even rise to her feet. She was lucky Raj came back and told him everything she could remember. Raj then helped her to her feet and walked her towards the Intensive Care Unit. The only thing Penny wanted right now was be near her husband. As they arrived to that part of the hosptial, Raj sat her down in their waiting room and found a nurse. The nurse came over to Penny and what ever Penny had left in her followed the nurse. Raj was not allowed since it was past visiting hours and was not a relative.

As Penny walked in to Leonard's small room, she hurried to her husband's side and sat in the chair. She took a deep breath and grabbed his right hand and squeezed it tight and kissed it. The nurse decided to let her be alone for the time being and walked away. After a hour, Leonard started to wake up, so Penny went to get a nurse.

Once Leonard was fully awake, he felt frightened until he saw Penny. "Hey don't talk okay. They had to repair a whole in your lung and now you are on a ventilator for a few days. I will go get our bag from Raj and you can write on your ipad okay?" Penny voice was very calm but Leonard could tell she was not taking things well but decided not to fight with her right now and only nodded. So as Penny left. Leonard watched her walk away, but then watched the nurse take his vitals. Well because he felt like there was nothing else to do at the moment. He just wished his wife would hurry back, because he was already missing her.

Penny walked into the waiting room and saw a sleeping Raj. So she woke him and telling him Leonard was awake and he could go home. Raj only agreed if she would eat atleast the small bag of cookies he got her and go wash her face up so she could feel somewhat normal again.

Penny did so, and after Raj left she toom the bag back to Leonard's room. She waived at her husband as he waived back. Penny than sat next to him and handed him his ipad and started writing. **'This is not what I had planned at all. I was hoping to get you all painted up in my favorite green body paint.'** Then turned it towards Penny.

Penny gave him a light chuckle, "Doctor Hofstadter you are trouble you know that. There must be something in that morphine and those pain pills because you can only think about sex. And all I can think about is how you have been messing with my emotions since day one."

Leonard nodded as he looked up at the ceiling then went pack to his tablet, **'Well all because you had to be this beautiful woman to move next door to me. I felt invincible since that day. Oh speaking of morphine I wonder if I will morphin into a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger?'** Leonard was feeling pretty good now and wish he could laugh without hurting. All he wanted to do was make Penny feel better. He hated when she looked sad or upset. So he turned it so Penny could read it again.

Penny closed her eyes thinking how sweet Leonard was being but his nerd came out real quick and had to happen to be while he was on morphine. She closed her eyes, shaking her head, while trying to hide her smile but could failed miserably. "Damn you Leonard Hofstadter... No I don't think that is possible you can turn into a Power Ranger. And by chance you do my foot is going somewhere and will need another surgery." Penny than ave him her evil smile.

Leonard wanted to laugh, he truley did. Bit instead he wrote on his ipad. "That's my girl...I rather see you act like this than being sad and upset. I love you so much."

As he turned it Penny wanted to finally cry happy tears but instead kissed Leonard's hand, "Oh Leonard...I love you too. All I want is to go away. I feel helpless."

Leonard gave her a sad look, **'You are not helpless. You have been by my side as much as you can. If and when you are stuck in the hospital I will never leave your side. Hopefully not like this but when you are giving birth to our baby.'** Leonard thought for a second and to be honest after all this just maybe they would talk about having a baby. He looked at Penny and saw the panic in her eyes but quickly changed into her caring look.

Penny saw him writing this down and she felt panic but decided to play it off he was still high from the morphine. "Okay loverboy enough talking for now, how about we just turn on the tv and we get some sleep. The nurse is bringing me a pillow and blanket to sleep on that couch by the window." Then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Leonard wrote to her that he loved her a.d she said it back. Half hour later Penny saw Leonard was asleep, she walked over to the couch amd laid down. It was uncomfortable, but she needed sleep so it was good enough. Plus she was near Leonard so that was even better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7. Thank you for all the reviews. Has been fun writing this story. I dont own TBBT.** **Oh have a new idea for a one shot about Penny and Leonard running into Pryia after they got married at a store or somewhere, since they always seem into Zack all the time.**

 **Chapter 7**

Penny had woken up around five in the morning, only three hours of sleep. At first she felt like it was all a bad dream but once she got her surroundings, and hearing a heart monitor and a ventlator go off reality came back. Penny sat up and pushed her hair away from her face and saw Leonard laying there fast asleep.

Penny suddenly felt hungry, even though she still felt empty from everything yesterday. She was trying her to be herself in front of Leonard but it was hard. The one thing that help was that dispite what he was going through Leonard was being Leonard. Penny stretched and opened her bag and pulled out a hair brush and other supplies to clean up. Penny quietly thanking Bernadette of thinking of packing these things because that was the last thing on her mind. So then grabbed some clothes to change in. Just like clock work, the nurse came in to get vitals. Penny got up, smiled at the nurse, and went to Leonard's side. She leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek, which woke him up.

Leonard then gave his wife a smile and squeezed her hand. Penny leaned into his ear, " Hey I'm going to freshen up and get something to eat. Maybe finally get a hold of Amy and your dad. Would it be okay if Amy told Sheldon since about time you are out of ICU they will be on their way home? And what about your mom?" Penny wanted to make sure everything was okay with Leonard. He pointed to his Ipad as Penny opened it for him as Leonard began to write.

 **'You actually remembered my passcode this time... Finally remembered my birthday."** Leonard winked at her as Penny smacked his right arm lightly.

"You jackass, we jest celebrated your birthday four weeks ago, of course I would not forget it." Penny eyed him down with a hidden smile.

Leonard then continued, **'As much as I dont want Sheldon to know, might as well tell him. He might come barrling through knocking over nurses once he finds out. As for my mother, one of two things will happen. One she will act like she cares and try to move me back to New Jersey to have home health care and over step her bounds even though you are my wife and she wont care what you say. Or two and hopefully the best she just won't care at all. Lets for the second option."**

Penny read and agreed about Sheldon. Then felt fear that Beverly might actually try to take Leonard away from home. Leonard must have known whay she was thinking as he tightly held her hand. Penny gave him a sad look, but Leonard toldnher not to worry about it because to stand her ground and tell his mother off if it came to that if it came to that. Then told her that go do her thing as he took another nap because the morphine was kicking in again. Penny gave him another kiss on the cheek and went to go change and clean up.

Penny made it back to Leonard's room and he was already asleep. So she put her dirty clothes and the rest of her stuff back in her bag. She grabbed her phone and saw a message from Bernadette that was sent ten minutes ago saying she was on her way so they could go have breakfast amd would be in the lobby soon. Penny felt grateful that she would not eat alone because she hated being alone right now. Penny looked at Leonard one last time and headed down to the hospital lobby.

As the elevator doors opened to the lobby floor Bernadette was walking through the doors. Bernadette suggested they to get out for an hour and call Amy and Sheldon together and Alfred. Then deal with Beverly. Penny and her found a quite little dinner across the street and sat and orded their food and had both cups of coffee.

Bernadette looked at Penny and could not help but pat her hand, "So tell me how are you feeling and you better not lie to me? Remember I'm married to Howard." Bernadette gave her a sly smile.

Penny was looking down at her coffee as she stirred it. Then looked up at Bernadette. "I feel fine when I am with Leonard and he is awake, well because we are ourselves or atbleast we try to be. But soon as I feel alone all I want to do is cry. And I am not a person who cries. I just feel empty. I feel lost and confused. Everything was good. Amy and Sheldon's wedding three weeks ago, Leonard and I finally had our honeymoon and returned just this past Monday. How can just going from five days ago being happy and we were having a great week together well to this. I want it to go all away..." With that and for the first time that day Penny cried and cried hard.

Bernadette came over to her side and hugged her. Penny let go after a minute or so and wiped her eyes. Bernadette made sure she was okay and than sat back down. Then there food arrive and they ate. Once they were done they walked back over to the hospital. At that time they reached Amy and Penny told her everything. Then Penny got on the phone with Sheldon. As Penny and Bernadette sat outside the hospital, it took a good twenty minutes to conveince Sheldon not to come home until it was time because by that time Leonard would be in recovery. She also told him by then Leonard would be feeling up to his complaining and driving him crazy which Leonard actually liked. Plus Amy would be pissed if they left early and no one does not want to make a bride mad. Sheldon was not happy about it but finally gave in.

Penny then video called Beverly, but before she answered Bernadette gave her a resurring smile. Then saw Beverly's face, "Well Penny this is a nice surpise."

Penny took a deep breath, "Well not really. Listen Beverly I know you and Leonard don't have the best relationship. You and I get along better than you and your son. But Leonard was is a car accident last night..."

Beverly showed hardly any emotions but once Penny told her everything Leonard was right on the first part. Beverly demanded he come back to New Jersey because she claimed she could get private care and everyother excuse.

Penny felt pissed, "Beverly, No! I'm his wife what I say goes. You lost every right when we became husband and wife. If anything once he is clear to leave the hospital I will be the one taking care of him. His life is here. I have him known him for almost twelve years now and probably know more about him than you have ever known." Penny was in tears and Beverly looked shocked. "Beverly I am sorry I upset you, but I can not deal with you right now. If you want to come see him you know where we are, but he stays right here in Pasadena with me and our friends." She was shaking mad now. Penny only could do was to hang up and asked Bernadette to help her to go to Leonard. Because of right now that was the only person she wanted to be with and was missing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Im** **glad you guys liked the last chapter.** **Dr. Thomas is based off my doctor. Very caring towards his patients. Sheldon and Amy will finally come in the next chapter. Also I plan on Penny getting ticked off at nurses and Leonatd getting upset with Raj. Need a few more moments of just Lenny. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

Penny and Bernadette arrived at the Intesive Care Unit and since it was now visting hours Bernadette went back to visit her friend. Once they walked into Leonard's room Doctor Thomas, Leonard's main physician was in there checking everything over. Penny and Bernadette stood to the side as Leonard saw them and waived at them. His doctor looked up and smiled and their attention back to each other as the women watched and listened, "Well Leonard, I am going to order another xray of your chest, a MRI of you lung, and another ultrasound of your lower abdomen just to see how things are looking. If things are looking up you will be off that ventilator by tomorrow morning and just be on oxygen, because of your left lung might be healing. But still weak. Hopefully we will get you into a regular recovery room. Just hang in there and we will get some food in your stomach. Will not be the fun way but at least we won't be starving you." Then Doctor Thomas looked over at Penny and so did Leonard, "Just hang in there and I think you are in good hands with Penny taking care of you. Well unless you make her mad, then your recovery won't go as smoothly." The doctor smiled over to her, as Penny rolled her eyes with a smile. Leonard just gave a thumbs up as he agreed with the doctor.

Then doctor patted Leonard on the shoulder and walked over to Penny, "Mrs..." Penny frowned at Doctor Thomas, "I mean Penny may I talk to you in the hallway."

Penny nodded and looked over at Bernadette, "Can you keep Crash company for a few minutes?" They both looked over at Leonard who was now frowning at Penny. Which made both women chuckle.

Bernadette went over to Leonard and sat next to him, "Damn you look like crap... This is going to be fun since you can not talk back. Now if I can do the same for Howie when he is being a dumbass, life would be perfect." Penny hid her smile as Leonard looked around Bernadette and gave his wife a disapproving look. Penny then blew him a kiss and then walked oit to the hallway.

Penny found Doctor Thomas a few feet away, so she went up to him. "So you wanted to talk to me?" Suddenly Penny felt panic all over body.

Doctor Thomas looked down at her, "Yes, lets go to trhe waiting room to talk." Then let her led the way as he followed. Once they were out there they sat across from each other and Doctor Thomas gave her a resresurring smile. "Well for starts what happened to Leonard and the surgeries, he seems to being improving already. But I still want to see where he is actually is that is why I want another xray and MRI and other test. Aside from myself as a doctor, Leonard had been my patient for the last fifteen years and yourself twelve, but my honest personal opinion the only reason I think he is improving so fast is because of you. So whatever you are doing keel doing it, he needs you. I know you probably feeling helpless but you his best medicine right now. Just hang in there and we will get your husband back to normal." He stood up and as Penny smiled at him. As he looked down at her as she looked at him, "I will see you two once I get results back. Now go back to Leonard, he missed you." Penny nodded thinking very often that there was a doctor out there that actually cared about his patients and Doctor Thomas was one of them. She watched him walk away and stood up and walked back to her husband.

As she entered Leonard was writing something to Bernadette with her agreeing to something. They must have heard her as they both looked at her. Leonard wrote something down and Bernadette nodded and stood up and walked over to Penny. She looked up at her friend, "He said you need to go over to him now and to stop crying because it is breaking his heart. So with that get over to your husband so I get home to mine and my kids. Raj and Howard will be here later to releive you so you can go home and get a shower and whatever you need. I will have the kids but I will drive you okay." Bernadette then gave her a hug.

Penny gave her a hug back, "You know I can drive myself." Penny said as she let go of her friend.

Bernadette frowned up at her, "Nope not today. You can be stuborn all you want but you been through enough already. I will be back at lunch time." With that Bernadette left and Penny rolled her eyes. She knew to listen to Bernadette or elae she wouild have to deal with mean Bernadette.

Penny walked over to her husband and sat next to him. He watched her, took her hand and squeezed it. Then released it and took his IPad as Penny watched him write something down. **'You need to stop crying. It hurts me to see you so sad. I dont like sad Penny.'** Then looked at her giving her his puppy dog eyes.

She gave him a sad look, "One you know I can not resist your puppy dog look and two I can't help it. I've never felt this helpless since that day I broke up with you because I could not say I Love You back. But this time it is much worse. I don't think I have ever cried this muuch in my life." Penny watched as Leonard used all his srength to move over maybe a half an inch and began to write again. Penny could not help herself and watch him. She loved watching him no matter what he was doing.

 **'There now there is enough room for you. Come cuddle next to me. I miss your presence next to me. I'm all lonely. If we get in trouble I dont care. Just until they come in with that feeding tube and feed my ass.'** Leonard wiggled his eyebrows up at her trying to flirt with her.

Penny laughed and got up to sit on his bed. Took off her shoes, took his Ipad and sat it on the side table. Then curled next to him with one hand under her head as the other laid on top of his right shoulder. Leonard then reached around her placing his arm over her stomach. As the laid there just for a minute sleep took over for both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 8 and Now 9. Sheldon and Amy make an apperance apperance. Poor Leonard! So ready for tonights episode. But sad we only have one episode left and have to wait until September for season 12.**

 **Chapter 9**

Penny had no clue how long she had been sleeping, when a nurse woke her up. Penny sat up and saw another nurse at the door. They were both giving Penny a disaproving look. Penny lightly tapped on Leonard's shoulder to wake him up. As he did Penny leaned into his ear and whispered, "Yeah they don't look very happy to see me laying next to you." She could not help but smile. Leoanrd shrugged his shoulders telling her 'Oh well.'

As Penny got up, the one nurse who woke her up walked over to Leonard's other side as the other followed. Then contined to stare at Penny. She was feeling pissed so she decided to say something as she sat in the chair next tonher husband. "Do you have a problem with me? Because if looks could kill both of you would have me dead by now."

Nurse number one frowned as nurse number two eyes went big. All Leonard could do was look between Penny and nurse number one. "Well in fact Mrs. Hofstadter you are quite bending the rules as Mr. Hofstadter is recovering. You invading his space..."

Penny stood up, red in the face, "Excuse me! One thing he is not Mr. Hofstadter, He is Dr. Hofstadter to you. As for me invading his space...invading his space... Okay I know this is ICU but he is the one who wanted to me to lay with him. And I am one who does not refuse her husband. So for me invading his space is bull crap. My husband needs me as just as much I need him. And by the pictures from the accident my husband is damn lucky to be alive and not in more critical conditions than he already is. I understand he has broken bones, fracture ribs, and other crap wrong with him. But I am going to bend the rules a bit because I have been through enough too emotionally. So if you are going to come in here acting like a bitch towards me I will be a bitch back and my husband knows that. At least she," Penny pointed to the other nurse, "kept her mouth shut. She knew I was moving so you could attend to my husbands medical needs. So I have over stepped my bounds I am sorry but never be disrespectful towards my husband or I again I will continue being a bitch towards you." Penny was now leaning over Leonard looking right into the eyes of nurse number one eyes. She just felt like she could not handle anyone right now. Penny had her breaking point and all it took was a nurse being rude yet was doing her job.

By that time Leonard had his right arm up trying to hold Penny back. He was giving her a pleading look to calm down. Penny finally saw his look. Her eyes were filled with tears as she sat back down and burried her head into her hands. A sercurity gaurd came in and asked the nurses if everything was okay. Nurse number two told the security gaurd that the patient's wife was just having a rough time and pointed to Penny but the sistuation was stable. As he left, Leonard took his hand and held Penny's hands as she still cried in them. The nurses made sure they did not say much more as they attended Leonard's medical needs and also inserted a feeding tube through his nose. Once it was completely inserted and had eveything in working order the nurses left. But by that time Penny just sat there as she just held Leonard's hand tightly. He just kept giving her looks to make sure she was okay. All he wanted was to hold his wife. It was the first time he saw her break down and as Penny would put it was it sucked.

After a half an hour, a different nurse came in, as the couple was watching reruns of Doctor Who, and turned off Leoanrd's feeding machine but kept the tube in. At half an hour after ten in the morning, Leonard was taken to get test done. Penny went over to the couch by the window and laid down until Leonard came back. She felt emotionally drained still and which made her exhausted. Penny grabbed her phone amd saw she had a missed call from her mom and dad. So she decided to call her back

After the second ring, her mom up, "Hi sweetie, I tried calling you. Just checking up to see how things are coming along."

Penny closed her eyes, "Our doctor ordered more test because he is seeing small improvments. Hopefully enough to get him out of this damn ICU... Mom?"

Susan heard the saddness and the little crack in Penny's voice and it broke her heart. She would never had thought almost three years ago her youngest would be happily in love and married. Susan could not imagian a world without Leonard only because her daughter would be so heart broken. Just this car accident made Penny broken emotionally, so Susan hoped the doctor was right. "Yes Sweetie?"

Penny still had her eyes closed as she spoke to her mom. It seemed to keep her from crying. "Have you and dad talked? Are one of you coming to California? I...I just need one of you here...Yes I have my friends but I need one of you here. Just maybe it will make things seem a little better. I know what you are thinking I did not need you to help since I moved out here almost fifteen years ago."

Susan stopped her right there, "Penny, listen, you have been a very independent woman way before you were ever an adult. Thats why we trusted you to move out there. It was hard when we found out you were moving out there with whats his name. But the day you moved across the hall from two scientist and how much they helped you and you told us about one of them was named Leonard we had hope. Maybe he was not your typical guy you dated but maybe he would be the one that showed you what true love was all about. Leonard has always been our favorite. When you called us last night and told us what happened, I booked the first flight for your dad to get out there. I wish I could but Randall is acting up again. Your father should be flying in four hours."

Penny thanked her mom and told her she loved her. Then texted Bernadette telling her that Leonard should be back in the room before noon. Then asked her if she could take her to go pick up her dad at the airport. Bernadette repsonded and told Penny it was no problem.

Sometime after eleven, Leonard was back in the room and Penny was quickly by his side in the chair. Leonard wanted his tablet to talk to Penny. So she scooted closer so she could watch ho. write.

 **'I am so glad I am done with that. Anyways I have to ask something about my self centered mother.** Leonard gave his wife a questionable look.

Penny lifted any eyebrow at him wondering where this was coming from

"Okay, what Sweetie?"

Leonard looked up at the ceiling trying to put the wording right as he felt the morphine start to kick in. **'Okay, I want to say it before I get to silly with the morphine but Bernadette told me.what happened with you and my mother. Did she actually suggest that I move bacl to New Jersey because if so that was a just a guess.'**

Penny nodded at him, "Yes she did, but with everything going on I told her off. I do kind of feel bad about because she did want to help. But there is no way in hell you are leaving me for her to take you away. And that is not being insecure, that was her words. She suggested I stay here so I would not loose my job over you. Family and home nurses could take care of you. So I told her off and hung up on her." Penny looked at Leonard and finally saw a small smile in the corner of his mouth. It made Penny smile back at him. then the attention came back to his Ipad.

"That's my girl...Oh by the way I am not happy with Raj. He told Bernadette that he accidently stepped over the line with you last night by calling you Sunshine. He said you played it off like it was nothing or completely did not hear him call you that. Either way I'm going to yell at him for calling you that. That is my nickname for you dammit!" Leonard now felt upset and Penny could see it.

Penny decided to defend herself with how she felt about it. "Sweetie, to be honest I did not even catch him call me that. That is the truth. If I did honestly I would have told him to leave accident or not. Might have actually kicked him somewhere the sunshine did not shine if he wemt further than that. I swear he needs a girlfriend."

Leonard winked at her and tapped his Ipad so she could pay attention what he had to say, **'Yeah I know, but still going to yell at him through this. I know its not the same affect but I dont want to feel the same repeat of feelings I had whe. you two became shopping and gossip buddies when he moved in with us. That was a jab in the heart.'** Leonard then put a sad face after the his statement andngabe her puppy eyes again. Penny leaned in and gave him a kiss on his bruised cheek and told him that would never happen again.

Noon came around and Penny left with Bernadette and the kids. Howard and Raj stayed with Leonard which he did not mind but made sure Raj better not make thay mistake again. Raj apologized to both before Penny left.

Penny arrived home and got a shower in and repacked her bag for the hospital. Then packed up comfortable clothes for Leonard forthe day he left the hospital. As Bernadette played with her babies, Penny finally had time to call the car insurance company and her and Leonard's health insurance. Once that was done, her phone went off and it was Amy. Penny frowned as she answered, "Amy? Whats going on?"

She heard Amy sigh, "Well Sheldon was driving me crazy because he is crazy."

Penny nodded, "Stating the obvious."

Amy continued, "Well now we are on the first flight back to California, because Sheldon could not stand being away from his best friend laying in bed fighting for his life."

Penny smacked her forehead as Bernadette gave her a confused look, so Penny told her. Bernadette did the same making Halley coping her mom. Penny made it clear to Sheldon one last time when was the best time to come see Leonard.

A hour later, Penny and Bernadette picked up Wyatt. They made it back to hosptial releiving Raj and Howard. Wyatt sat with Leonard while Penny went to go get something to eat from the cafeteria. When she came up with the food for her and her dad Leonard was asleep. So she sat next to her dad on the couch and just had a one on one daugther and father talk as they enjoyed their dinner.

Leonard stayed asleep for a few more hours, but Penny woke up when Doctor Thomas walked in. Penny helped Leonard sit up as the doctor sat at the end of the bed. "Well I looked at everything and your lower abdomen looks clear from international bleeding so they got that taken care of during surgery. And as for your lung, we are on the right path amd you are out of the red zone, so by tomorrow morning we will get you off the ventaltor and on regular oxygen and out of ICU. You are not out of the clear yet because your left lung could be still very weak so I want to keep you here for a few more days and then get you home and your way to recovering and physical therapy.

The next morning Leonard was moved into a normal hosptial room and around ten in the morning Sheldon made a beeline straight to Leonard with Amy in toe. To Sheldon, Leonard would be so happy to see him and he could not stand another day without his best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10. Hope you all enjoy. I dont own TBBT. Thank you all for your reviews. There is one last Chapter to this story so I am glad you guys enjoyed it.** **Chapter 10**

Leonard had been moved to his new room and on oxygen for the last the four hours. He was now sitting up in bed and watching tv with Penny and Wyatt. Penny was helping eat sherbert since he was still very weak and sore from the accident and the surgeries. He did not feel much pain because of the morphine. He could now talk now just being off the ventaltor but his throat was very sore. To Penny his voice was sexy from being raspy and low.

Everything was quiet except the tv, which all three were watching a baseball game. Which Leonard did not mind. He admitted to Penny he actually liked them since Howard failed throwing out the first pitch and watching the game few years back. Since then once a year they would go to a game because it was one sport they enjoyed together and it made Penny happy.

As Leonard finished his sherbet, suddenly Leonard looked over to Penny knowing that all to familiar voice. It was Sheldon. His eyes got big as Penny jumped out of the bed and hurried to the hallway, closing the door to the hosptial room.

Penny saw Sheldon walking very fast towards her as Amy struggled keeping up with him, "Sheldon slow down, Leonard is not going anywhere." Amy was very frustrated with her husband.

Sheldon finally saw Penny and then turned around at Amy, "I know he is not going anywhere. How can you when you have a broken foot. And by the way there is Penny. So hurry up, my best friend needs me."

Penny rolled her eyes as Sheldon came up to her and Amy caught up. Penny looked up at him, "Sheldon, I know you want to see Leonard. And you can, but I am sure Amy will agree with me that if you make Leonard upset you will have to leave. He is still not in the best of shape."

Sheldon gave her a confused look, "Well of course not. He has always been below average..."

Penny frowned, "Not what I mean. He is weak and very sore so please be careful. And Sheldon be perpared for him not to look himself because I know how you feel about change." Then told him and Amy to follow her.

When Sheldon and Amy walked in they were in shock how bad Leonard really looked. Sheldon stood above them not really not knowing what to say. Then out of the blue, asked if he could give Leonard a hug. Leonard some how could not say no.

Sheldon and Amy stayed for a while and talked about their honeymoon. Sheldon always made he corrected everything to everyone that were mistakes or made mistakes. Amy could see Leonard was getting tired, so she told Sheldon to say goodbye. At first he refused because Leonard needed him but by the third time Amy gritted her teeth to make him leave, he got up and lowered his head and pouted out of the hosptial room. Penny walked them to the elevator where Amy told her to call her if she needed anything. Then the women hugged and said goodbye to each other.

When Penny made it back to the room, she ran into her dad. "Well hey Slugger, how about we get something to eat. Leonard is asleep." He brought her into a side hug.

Penny leaned in and hugged her dad back, "Sounds good, let me just grab my purse and phone." Penny then went into Leonard's room and went over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He lifted an eye open and smiled and kissed her back. Penny leaned away and ran her fingers through his hair. "You get some sleep, dad and I are going to get a bit to eat. We should be back soon okay?"

Leanard brought his arm around her waist and squeezed it. "Okay, go enjoy yourself for a bit. You deserve it after putting up with me the last few days. I know it has not been easy and I swear once I am back into working order...Well thats if you haven't upgraded to a newer version, I will go all romance ninja on you...And then as you call...I will romance the pants off of you." Leonard could not help but move his hand and take hers and kissed it while grinning.

Penny chuckled, "Okay you, get your rest. And I'm going to keep your word. I love you smartass." Then winked down at him

Leonard kissed her hand again, "Love you too my Sunshine!"

Penny rolled her eyes, "Always got be cute and cheesy at the same time dont you."

Leonard chuckled, but suddenly let go off Penny to hold his chest, which made Penny worried, "Its okay, just got to remember not to laugh because it feels like my chest is on fire.But anyways cheesy amd cute is my speciality. That is what makes me your nerd."

Penny nodded as she leaned down to give him one more kiss on the lips. She walked out as she saw Leonard was already back asleep. But when she did her dad gave her a concern look as she hated Leonard being in pain. She leaned up against the wall and sighed.

Wyatt came to her side and wrapped his arm around her, "Come her Slugger." Penny leaned into her dad and cried for the first time that day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the final chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Enjoyed everyones reviews. I still have my one shots. I dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 11**

Since Leonard could not take a regular bath or shower yet, so the nurse showed Penny how to give a sponge bath. Once Penny knew what to do, the nurse let her be for awhile, and Leonard really liked the idea. As Penny washing him up, though starting to feel the effects of everything, there was one part of his body that was having a good effect. Penny looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, "Really?"

Leonard grinned ear to ear, "Well at least tou know that is in working in proper order. If you locked the door, the sponge bath can get more entertaining." Then reach his arm around her waist and lowered to her bottom with pleading eyes. Then gave her his puppy dog look.

Penny put the sponge back in the water, scrunched up her face and tried not to smile as she looked between Leonard and his certian member. Then back to Leonard, "Damn you Hofstadter.." She lowered her head, turned and walked over to lock the door. The walked over back to her husband and poked his chest and gave him a serious look. "If your heart monitor goes off and nurses try to rush in this will never going to this again." While Leonard could not wipe his grin off his face as Penny leaned down and gave him a kiss. She lowered her arm and grabbed the bottom of his hospital gown and slid it up. Penny then turned around grabbed the spodge out of the warm water. She scooted into bed next to Leonard and kissed him again as she started to wash his lower regains. Leonard let out a sharp breath as Penny through the sponge aside and lowered herself down the bed.

Few mintues later, the bath was finally finished, as Penny got everything cleaned up. Leonard was sitting up in bed watching his wife unlock the door. Then made sure there was enough room for her on the bed. As she turned, Leonard patted next to him, "Come here you lovely woman and come cuddle next to your asthmatic Jackass." Penny rolled her eyes and shook her head, but went over anyways. Penny snuggled up to him and turned on the television. But Penny rolled her eyes again when Leonard told her to stop on Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.

The rest of the week Leonard had good days and bad days. But was finally off oxygen so he was released a week after the accident. Wyatt helped Penny to help Leonard up to their apartment. Leonard was walking with crutches but Penny still had to help since he had his left arm on a cast also when he had to use the bathroom. Other than that Leonard stayed in bed or the couch. Penny had two weeks paid vactation left so she took them off.

Leonard was loving Penny take care of him, but could not wait for things to be back to normal. Penny was getting better emotionally because Leonard was home.

One evening while laying in bed, Penny was reading a magazine as Leonard was just reading the latest article about physics on his new phone, he looked over at Penny. He could not help but smile. So he laid his phone down and then took her hand into his. Penny looked at him at smiled. Then closed her magazine knowing Leonard wanted to talk. "What is going on in that big brian of yours Leonard?"

Leonard lightly chuckled since it still hurt to laugh, "Nothing really, just wanted to tell you how much I appectiate you and never leaving me through this whole ordeal. I love you Penny Hofstadter and one day when you are in the hosptial I will never leave your side." Leonard winked at her as he squeezed her hand.

Penny gave him a confusing look, "Why would I end up in the hosptial?"

Leonard let go of her hand, smiling, brought his hand up to her cheek and then tucked a peice of her hair behind her hair. He let his hand lay just behind her neck. "Well I would not think of anything tragic, but maybe when you are giving birth to our son or daughter..." Penny's eyes went big because this was not the first time he brought it up in less than two weeks. "Penny I know you are not ready and it is a little scary to think about since I am still injured. But we could discuss it more once I am completely healed. Plus I still need to spoil you awhile before anything like that happens."

Penny relaxed as she gave Leonard a quick kiss, "That sounds good to me. And to make a compromise with you, how about once you get your casts off and start therapy, I will get off the pill."

Leonard moved his arm and grabbed Penny by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Penny pressed her forehead to his. Leonard could not help but match Penny's smile, "Well it is a scientific theory that practice makes perfect. So how about we test that theory?" Then pulled her in and kissed her as Penny only nodded.


End file.
